Decendix
by sugarsugarrush
Summary: It's a new school year in Alfea and the daughters of the winx are new students! Bet, there are a lot of questions: who is the guy who is stalking Fury? Who is Nova? Should Vega be trusted? What's going one at Cloud Tower. And the biggest question, who are all the cake at the entrance party?
1. Chapter 1

**me: hello! It's Sugarsugarrush and I am a big fan of winx club since I was a little girl and ever since I found out there would be a 7th season, I've been freaking out!**

 **Bloom: there is. You haven't watched it?**

 **me: don't have the time to...IT'S OUT!?**

 **Bloom: yes, it's been out for like, a few months ago**

 **Tecna: July 4, 2015 to be exact.**

 **Me: Isn't that American Independence Day? Well, where are the others?**

 **Bloom: I don't know...**

 **me: oh well, one of you, do the disclaimer**

 **Bloom: thank you but no thank you**

 **Tecna: I'll try. It sounds like fun! Sugarsugarrush does not own Winx Club**

 **me: if I did, Bloom wouldn't be girly and a wimp**

 **Bloom: I'm not a wimp!**

 **me: Hope you enjoy it!**

 **Bloom: COME BACK HERE YOU SUGARHOLIC!**

Chapter 1: how it all began

 _The Kingdom of Eraklyon_

"But mom, how come I can't pack my bombs!? You use bombs at Red Fountain so why can't I pack mine!?" Princess Fury of Eraklyon whined. "First of all, you are not going to Red Fountain. You are going to Alfea. Second of all, YOU DONT USUALLY BRING BOMBS TO SCHOOL ANYWAY SO WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?" Queen Bloom of Eraklyon explained. Fury was the daughter of the famous leader of the Winx, Bloom, fairy of the dragon flame, and who is now queen of Eraklyon. People expected a lot of things from Fury ever since she was little because, hey, the also look alike and because she is the daughter of Bloom.

Fury had really long red hair with a side bang. It had some blonde at the tips of her hair. She had the same eyes has her dad, King Sky of Eraklyon. You people imagine her outfit: her colors are blue and white and she dresses like a jock. It's similar to Bloom! Sadly, the mother and daughter always fought, sometimes, with magic. "Just get ready for Alfea," Bloom said, walking away. Fury quickly shoved a bomb in her bookbag.

 _The Kingdom of Solaria_

"Wow! You look beautiful, Your Highness!" A maid responded. Princess Etolie of Solaria smiled. "Just like daddy said. I am the brightest star in the magic dimension! Maid, have you finished packing my bags?" The maid nodded. "How is my shining star?" Queen Stella of Solaria asked, peaking through the door. Stella is from the Winx, the fairy of the shining sun. Her daughter is Etolie. They also look familiar.

Etolie has her mother's eyes, and she has really long blonde hair which always has a pink glittery star shaped barrette. You people imagine the outfit: her colors are pale pink and white and she dresses like a diva. She has her father's skin tone.

" I am so ready! I can't wait for Alfea to see my beauty!" Etolie cried. "Yes, I can't wait too, also, I think your old friend Fury is going there too," Stella responded. Etolie laughed. "Seriously? Do you even know that girl!?"

 _The Kingdom of Lymphea_

Autumn looked out her bedroom window for the last time. "I can't BELIVE I'm going to Alfea." Her brother, Hiro, walked in. "Going to Red Fountain!" Autumn smiled at her older brother. He was a month older than Autumn. "How are my 2 cherry blossoms?" Flora, fairy of nature asked, walking into the room with 2 Rose brochettes. Autumn looked exactly like her mother, Flora. Her hair was really long but was tied in 2 pigtails. It was the same color hair. The pigtails her held by a green flower hair tie. She had her mother's eyes and skin tone. Imagine her outfit, the colors are pink and green and she dresses like a relax looking person.

Meanwhile, Hiro looks just like his dad, Helia. Black hair with a little bit of hair sticking out with his father's yes color and skin tone. She dresses like a rebel. His colors are black and gray. Flora placed the brochettes on the kids. "There. Now, Hiro, no funny business. If I get a phone call from school, what he'd what I'll do to you. And Autumn, dear, don't be shy, and maybe, try to become friends with the daughters of the other Winx, ok?" Both nodded.

 _The Kingdom of Melody_

Young Rocky sat on her bed, suitcase packed, and was listening to music from her head phones. "Rocky! The taxi is here!" Musa cried from downstairs. She put her red head phones around her neck. Rocky looked exactly like her mother Musa, fairy of music and former member of Wknx. She had her hair in a pixie cut, her mother's eyes, skin tone too. She dresses like a rebel and her colors were red and indigo. "Goodbye boring life in Melody," Rocky replied, getting out of bed.

 _The Kingdom of Zenith_

"According to my research, I would met the daughters of your former friends, and that's a 99.9% chance," Vega explained to her mother, Tecna. Her mother was a former member of the Winx and was the fairy of technology. "Why is it 99.9% when it should be 100%?" Tecna asked. "Because, I'm not sure if I want to go to Alfea," Vega explained. Vega looked more like her dad than her mom, but acres more like her mom than her dad. She had long, strait hair which is the same color as her dad's. She had purple grasses. Her skin tone is the same as her dad's. She dresses up like a hipster geek.

"Now, Vega dear, don't be afraid, trust me, it's not a big deal," Tecna encouraged. Vega nodded. She looked at her suitcase. "What am I afraid of?" She mumbled under her breath.

 _The Kingdom of Andros_

2 children walked up to the king and Queen of Andos. Princess Chika and Prince Chiko. They are both the children of Aisha, fairy of waves and queen of Andros. "I am so proud of my children. Chiko is going to Red Fountain, and Chika is going to Alfea. I've never been this proud!" Chika looked more like her mom. She had curly hair with the same color hair as mom, which was always in a ponytail. She has her mother's eyes and skin tone. She dresses in casuals. Her colors are green and blue.

Chiko looked like his dad. He had the hair (with same color) and skin tone and eyes, and he dresses like a casual person. "We won't bring shame to this family, right, Chiko?" Chika responded. Chiko was daydreaming. "Hu? Wha? Oh, up yeah, right!"

 _At Cloud Tower..._

Deep below Cloud Tower, a school for witches was a book called the legendarium. It seemed to be glowing...it was until..."Yes! FINALY free!" "Dear sister, don't forget, the mission is to unlock the Legendarium so our moms can once again take over the magic dimension. "The mission sounds scary..."

 _At Red Fountain..._

Hiro ran into the building. "Yes! I've finally made it! YES!" "We get it, you are excited but you don't have to yell," a boy responded. "Who are you?" Hiro asked, confused. "I'm Prince Chiko of Andros, and I wish to be treated as such," the boy answered. "Seriously?" Hiro commented, "You don't look like one." "Hey guys! My name is Jason, and I was asked to give a tour to the first years, are you guys first years?" Jason asked, walking towards them.

"I'll figure it out myself! ok?" Hiro responded coldly. "Well, the tour sounds like fun, and mother always says agree to whatever anybody offers, only if it's safe," Chiko explained. Hiro rolled his eyes. "Great!" Jason cried, sounding excited.

 _At Alfea..._

Autumn got off the bus and noticed a rebel looking girl went to the trash can and started vomiting. _Is it because she's nervous or something else,_ Autumn thought. "Amateurs," she heard a hipster geek looking girl said, looking at the girl vomiting. Autumn touched her broche then someone pummped into her, causing her to drop it.

Everyone kept on kicking it on the floor. "Wait!" Autumn cried, chasing after the broche. A diva looking girl was modeling poses to her fellow students until she bumped into her, causing her to fall into the waster fountain. She was all wet. "AHHHHHHHHH!" The girl screamed.

The hipster geek looking was in her phone, then bumped into Autumn, who accidentally dropped her phone and stepped on it. "Technology abuser!" The girl cried after Autumn. Autumn kept on bumping into everyone, causing accidents. Then, she bumped into an athletic looking girl, who accidentally dropped her bookbag, revealing a bomb. It started beeping. "Everyone! Runaway!" The girl cried. Everyone got a running head start until "KABOOM!" Everything was in ruins. Autumn found her broche and said proudly "I found it!" Then, everyone looked at her, with hate in their eyes.

 _Somewhere inside the forest..._

"Have you gotten enough information on Princess Fury?" A guy asked. His body was covered up. All you could see was his mouth. A caped guy ran to the other guy. "She brought a bomb to school." The floating mouth smiled. "Typical Fury. I need more information on her..."

 **Me: hey guys! Finally done!**

 **Bloom: I was confused.**

 **Tecna: me too**

 **me: seriously!? Oh yeah, you guys need to help me think of which fairy powers they should have...**

 **Tecna: anyway, please leave a comment, give us advice and stuff**

 **Bloom: what she said**

 **me: byez!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bloom: hey guys! The SugarHolic isn't here because Tecna is forcing her to study**

 **Stella: I have arrived!**

 **Bloom: Stella, you're here!**

 **Stella: I got an emergency text so I had to leave the fashion show I was at. What's happening?**

 **Bloom: a lot. Anyway, we got 3 reviews! Stella, can you do the honors?**

 **Stella: we would like to thank mia, S, and Guest for reviewing. Keep up the great work!**

 **Bloom: mia thinks the story is somehow awesome and thinks the notes (conversations) are amusing**

 **Stella: S says the daughter's powers should be similar to their moms'**

 **Bloom: and finally, Guest says the ending was hilarious**

 **Stella: I've missed that much!?**

 **Bloom: yeah...hey Tecna! How's the SugarHolic?**

 **Tecna: wow. You should see how many failing grades she has, her lowest was a 30!**

 **Stella: and she is the author!**

 **Bloom: Stella, do the disclaimer!**

 **Stella: Sugarsugarrush does NOT own Winx Club. If she did, imagine how it would be...**

 **Tecna: chaos!**

 **Me: hey guys! It's Suga-**

 **Tecna: HOW DID YOU ESCAPE THE MAGIC DUCK TAPE!?**

Chapter 2: how Fury tried to sneak out of the school (37 times!)

 **Autumn's POV:**

I looked at everyone nervously. "This is all your fault! Now my outfit that took me 4 years to put together is ruined!" The diva-looking girl screamed. "My InfoTri is ruined, and it can't be replaced!" Hipster Geek cried. "What's an InfoTri?" Athletic girl asked. "A device that has all types of information, Miss I Brought A Bomb To School And I Don't Care," hipster, geek said again. Athletic girl looked like she was about to kill someone. "Too bad!" They started fighting. "Guys, let's worry about the most important thing:ME!" Diva screeched. "No one cares about you," rebel looking girl said. Diva and rebel girl started fighting too. "I'm sorry," I started, not knowing what to do. "You should be!" Everyone yelled. Then a girl with curly hair walked up to me.

"I am Princess Chika of Andros and I forgive you. Accidents happen and you can't blame people for that." I smiled. I could tell we are gonna become best friends. "Welcome my Alfea fa-what happened out here?" The headmistress asked. Everyone looked at me. The headmistress smiled. She did a spell and everything was fixed. "There. Anyway, I am Headmistress Merriweather, and welcome to Alfea! I'm expecting great things from all of you especially the daughters of the winx." Everyone clapped. Then a text appeared on all of our phones, telling us our rooms. I home I get the same room as Princess Chika!

 **Chika's POV:**

I can't wait to meet my roommates! I sort of hope Autumn is, I think she is a very nice person, then again, I think everyone is nice. "Move! I must get my hair blow dried!" The blonde girl said. "I'm Princess Chika of Andros, and you are?" I asked as politely as I could. "Oh, you're a princess too? I'm Princess Etoile of Solaria, and the most beautiful girl in the magic dimension, well, was," Etoile explained.

"Yo!" A girl with red with blonde on the tips hair said, sticking her head in the room. "Hello, weren't you the girl who brought the bomb to school?" I asked. "It was so posed to be a diversion when I sneak out a here and go to Red Fountain, but you can only use the bomb once and I only snuck 1. Now how am I so posed to sneak out of this dump!" The girl siad. "Omg! Get out! Is that Fury!" Princess Etoile cried.

"Hu? Oh, yo!" The girl said. "Oh, um, Chika girl, meet Princess Fury of Eraklyon. She has been my BFF since we were 1 day old!" Princess Etoile cried. "I don't want to sound rude or anything but, she's the princess of Eraklyon!? I didn't know there was a princess! Just a prince! Not to mention, you don't really look like one..." I blurted.

Princess Fury just shrugged. Good. I didn't offend her. "Hello people!" A rebel looking girl said, walking into the room. "The name's Rocky and I'm from Melody! Oh, and there's diva and and annoying girl," Rocky said. "Who's the annoying one?" A hipster geek asked walking in. "Oh, red blondie," Rocky said. "You know I have a name," Princess Fury said, annoyed. "I'm Vega, and I don't want to be known as your "friend" technically, I don't even know you guys, I'm just your roommate, nothing else," Vega explained.

"Um, hello..." I heard a familiar voice. "Ugh, it's her!" Princess Etoile said, annoyed. I turned and saw Autumn. "Um, I'm..." "The girl who nearly destroyed Alfea! Honestly, the destroyer of Alfea shouldn't be here, and besides, she looks weak!" Vega said. "You're the weak one!" Princess Fury and Rocky said at the same time, then gave each other the death stare. "Why are you copping me!? In fact, why am I even talking to you!" They both said again at the same time.

"I'm sorry..." Autumn said quietly. I felt sorry for her since anyone won't listen to her. "All Alfea students, please wear your finest dresses and come to the assembly hall," a voice on the intercom said. "I think I just found out how I'll escape this place," Princess Fury said with a smirk.

 **Fury's POV:**

All of the girls started putting on their dresses. "Fury how come you're not getting ready?" Etoile asked, putting on a shade of pale blue eye shadow. "No worries! I'm finally going to Red Fountain! Easy! Since most of the staff will be in the auditorium, I found my 1 way ticket to Red Fountain!" I cried. "That is the dumbest plan I've ever heard, but I kinda don't need anyone telling me who it's from," Rocky mumbled. "Fury, just face it, you will get caught!" Vega said, putting on lip gloss.

I waited until all of the students went into the auditorium. Then, I ran out into the hallway. I started walking down the stairs, until I heard a voice. "Hurry up! We have to get the gold!" What gold? Anyway, I continued. Downstairs was covered with students everywhere. I hid behind the wall. "So, do you think Fury would get caught?" Vega asked, looking at her Info What Ya Mi Called It. "Her plan will fail. She's Fury. She's stupid," Rocky said, adjusting her strap. "True..." Etoile said. Gee...thanks for the support!

As soon as the last students went in, I went through the front door. I was outside. All I have to do is climb the gates. But, I didn't go too far. "Excuse me, miss?" A voice cried. Busted! "Aren't you suposed to be at the assembly?" I walked back inside. OK, I took the obvious way, time to take the long way...

For some reason, I found some rope. I went to my room and tied something to the end, then threw it at the gates. It hooked on. I took a ribbon from Autumn's bed. I started to slide down. "Almost there..." I answered, reaching the middle. Then, I stopped moving. "What happened?" I was hanging from the rope, it was about to snap. "No...don't snap!" I cried. Too late. It snapped and I fell. "Plan C..." I answered.

 **Etoile's POV:**

"Good evening, Alfea fairies!" The headmistress smiled. "Welcome to Alfea! College for fairies! All first, second, and third years are here, right?" Headmistress Meriwether asked. "Well, if you don't count Fury, then yes. Everyone is here," Vega whispered. "In Alfea, we expect the best from you fairies in training. We have a past of many threats coming to this school, therefore, it's wise for you girls to learn powerful spells and transformations." "Transformations?" Autumn asked quietly. "I think she is about to explain it," Chika answered quietly.

"Transformations are technically different forms of your fairy self. First years, your goal is to be able to unlock your powers for the very first time and earn your Charmix, the first fairy transformation," Headmistress Meriwether explained, "Second years will learn how to master Charmix and to unlock your Charm. And third years must be able to gain Echantix, a very powerful fairy form." Headmistress Meriwether explained, "the more powerful the transformation, the more beautiful the outfit gets!" Everyone started talking around us. "Omg! I must get Echantix! It's powerful, and the outfit is cute!" I cried.

"But we don't even know how to use our powers, how can you talk about getting Echantix already?" Vega explaind. "Know worries! My plan is to become the most powerful, and fashionable fairy ever!" I cried. "Good luck..." Rocky answered. "Hey, why is there a teacher whispering in Headmistress Meriwether?" Chika asked. We looked up. It's true.

"It's obviously because of 1 certain wanna be specialist," Rocky answered. "She was caught?" Autumn asked. I shook my head and face palmed. 3 girls then entered the auditorium. "I will be right back. Students, in the meantime, please help yourself with some cake," the Headmistress smiled. We started heading towards the cake. "Looks fake..." Vega answered. "But it's cake!" I said back, taking a slice. Then I spit it out. "What is this!? Cardboard!?" "According to my InfoTri, yes, it's cardboard " Vega answered back. "The real cake was eaten by someone else." "Then who ate the real one?" Autumn asked.

 **Fury's POV:**

Plan KK, use the teleportation device in the headmistress's office. So, I was standing inside. "My 35th try...I can do this..." I walked inside the dark room. "So many stuff..." I found the Crystal Ball. My mom said it can teleport you anywhere. Before I could do anything, the lights switched on. "Ah, Fury, daughter of Bloom, one of the most powerful and high respected fairies in the magic dimension. What are you doing here?" The headmistress asked. I didn't come up with a cover story. "I...got...lost...?" The headmistress laughed. "So you must of missed the ceremony, right?"

I nodded. "I see. Technically, you are a first year, so your goal to pass to be a second year is to unlock your powers and earn Charmix. Charmix is your first fairy form," the headmistress explained. "But what is it don't wanna be a fairy? What if I can't be as great and powerful as mom? What ifrom I don't get my powers? What if I'm not cut out to be a fairy?" I blurted out all of a sudden.

Growing up, people wanted me to be as great and powerful as my mom. I'll never be like her. I always messed up. "Ah, so you are scared..." The headmistress smiled. "What? No!" I answered back.

 **Rocky's POV:**

We were getting ready for bed when the idiot came in. "I thought you were at Red Fountain?" I asked. "Shut it," she answered. She must be upset. "Ah, Charmix, wouldn't it be great to actually be able to use our powers and transform into a fairy!?" Vega asked. We nodded. "I can't wait to get my powers! Imagine all that I could do!" I said. "I can just poof any outfit I want on me!" Etoile cried. We all started gathering around each other and started talking about our powers. Then I saw Fury, leaning on the wall with her arms crossed. Too girly for her?

 _Preview!_ _The girls learn more about their powers and about Charmix. Now, they are in a competition to see who will get Charmix first. Meanwhile, 3 witches are looking for the greatest power there is. Will they find it?_

 **Me: hey guys! Well Tecna is putting magic duck tap around me, but let me say this very quick! Hope you liked it, please review! And thanks f-mh! Mh mh mhhhh!**

 **Tecna: finally. She was getting anoying. Will update as soon as we get a review. Thanks!**


End file.
